Q&A with MiyuSawa
by graylubitches
Summary: These are the little things Miyuki and Eijun want to say to miyusawa shippers. They will answer questions you may have so go ahead and ask away!
1. Q: Part One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Daiya no Ace. If I did, Miyuki would have done the deed to Eijun by now.

**Q&amp;A with MiyuSawa**

_By: _**graylubitches**

Questions Begin:

* * *

**#1Q**. This question is for Miyuki. When does Eijun look the most amazing to you?

_(Miyuki):_ When he's standing on the mound and his eyes are focused solely on me. Because at that moment I'm the only one he sees and it's a special time that we share together as a battery.

Ps; if this was rated-m, I would say when he's underneath me, writhing and crying for more—I'll stop.

**#2Q**. This question is for Eijun. Have you ever gotten really angry at Miyuki?

_(Eijun)_: Uhm, yeah. Just last week I got mad at him for throwing my phone at the wall and breaking it into pieces.

_(Miyuki)_: Last week, you wouldn't stop calling that childhood friend of yours

_(Eijun)_: Wakana called once and I answered it. You cut me off at 'hello' when you ripped the phone out of my hands!

_(Miyuki)_: We were in the middle of something! Couldn't she have waited?

_(Eijun)_: Couldn't you have waited?! I was trying to put on my pants!

_(Miyuki)_: I was trying to take it off.

* * *

**The title says it all :P If you have your own questions for the two, put it in the review box and they will gladly answer whatever it is you are curious about in the next or following chapter.**

* * *

**Omake**

"Oi, Sawamura. Look I found this website called fanfiction dot net and they have tons of stories about us! It seems there are a few people that don't really know us as a couple very well...so I decided to make an account and make a page where they can ask us questions they'd want answers to and we can tell them how we really are with each other."

"Sounds cool! Let's do that! By the way, what do you mean when you said that you found stories about us? What kind?"

"I'm not really sure. They call it 'fluff' and 'lemon'?"

"Why are they names of food?"

"I think fluff refers to food like cotton candies so maybe sweet stories. Then for lemon—it's just lemon—so sour stories?"

"How do you write a sour story?"

"I don't know."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Want to check it out?"


	2. Q: Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daiya no Ace

**Q&amp;A with MiyuSawa**

_By:_** graylubitches**

* * *

"Let's go check our account to see if we got questions," the bespectacled suggested as he turned on the computer to log into the website.

The younger brunet however frowned at the idea. "I don't want to go onto that site anymore."

"Does that sour story we read still bother you?" Miyuki asked.

A blush creeped its way onto Eijun's cheeks. He placed his hands over his face in attempt to hide the embarrassment he was feeling. He could only nod.

"Why? I think that author got our position right! I topped you."

"Shut up! You were harder than usual! What were you trying to prove? That you're better in reality than that fictional Miyuki?"

"Pretty much."

Their username then appeared and in surprise, the older teen gasped at the inbox. "Oh, we got five questions!"

Eijun immediately went to his side in excitement. "Oouuh, where?"

"I thought you didn't want to do this anymore."

"Yeah, but I'm curious. Hurry read it! What did they say?"

* * *

**#3Q** from _Elle W._

Hmm .. My question is for Eijun. So to speak you two are an item right now but what IF Miyuki cheated on you and Chris senpai confessed to you at the same time - since we all know that Miyuki can be a real jerk? Okay, don't get angry Miyuki xp this is just a question XD

_(Miyuki):_ I WOULD NEVER

_(Eijun): _I'd pour acid on Miyuki's face if he dares.

Oh! Chris-senpai is really nice to me and he deserves someone who'll wholeheartedly love and cherish him. So if he can deal with all these imperfections of mine and I get completely over Miyuki then I think we can work out.

But that's only an 'if' though...Miyuki is still my bae.

_(Miyuki): _D; please don't! I know I'm a jerk but I really do love Eijun.

_(Eijun):_ Don't worry, I trust you.

**#4Q **from _Queen of Procrastination._

**Q** for Eijun: If Miyuki did not have romantic feelings for you, what would you've done / how would you have dealt with it?

_(Eijun):_ I'd be sad and hurt. It's the feeling of one not having their feelings reciprocated after all. I think I'd just force myself to be content to only being his pitcher and probably not even be able to look at him in the eye... To deal with it? I'd name my pillow Miyuki and punch it many times. Maybe rant to Harucchi here and there as well. I don't know. I'll be a mess but I'll try to move on.

_(Miyuki):_ *kisses Eijun on the head*

**Q** for Miyuki: What do you like/think about Eijun's pitching?

_(Miyuki):_ The way he lifts his leg up vertically before throwing, you can really see how flexible he is. And we both know how important flexibility is when you do night activities!* I think I'm the type who likes to try out all sorts of position so his ability is very helpful.

_(Eijun):_ Stop pls. Too much information.

**Q **for Eijun and Miyuki: What do you plan to do after high school?

_(Miyuki):_ Well honey, I'm going to Seidou University, following after Tetsu-san. So I'll be able to visit Eijun frequently after school and then we can go on dates. Then maybe in a few years we can move in together and have our own apartment.

_(Eijun): _I'm–uhh, yeah whatever he said! *blushing*

**Q** for Miyuki: As a catcher, what does any pitcher have to do, to piss you off?

_(Miyuki):_ I'd hate it if the pitcher suddenly shook away my signs or purposely ignored my call. It'll break the trust we have for each other and will potentially destroy our battery team.

_(Eijun): _I learned my lesson TT_TT

* * *

**The rest of the questions will be answered in the next chapter! If there are still anymore questions you may have, comment away.**

* * *

**Omake**

"...Are you serious about that acid thing?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be good to you."

Eijun began tapping his fingers on the desk and quietly observed as Miyuki logged out of the website. Though he did not miss the yellow star at the top, indicating a familiar page he has bookmarked.

"Please tell me you're not actually skimming through sour stories about us."

"I don't skim. I read word for word. They give me inspirations and creative ideas."

The pitcher could only groan. He had to leave the room. Like right now. As he turned towards the door and prepared himself to step outside, a voice said from behind, "Wait! Which one do you prefer? Ropes or torn bed sheets—SLAM."

Miyuki sat on his chair, still pondering. "Bed sheets it is then. I think it makes the whole night more wild."


	3. Q: Part Three

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Daiya no Ace.

**Q&amp;A with MiyuSawa**

_By:_ **graylubitches**

* * *

**#5Q** from _Elle W._

Haha..lol..you better be Miyuki or I will tell Chris senpai. Okay next question is for Miyuki, why are you always acting like a bastard? (though I still like you). But I like Chris senpai more xp

_(Eijun):_ Because he is a bastard

_(Miyuki):_ NO it's not that. It's just that I'm not good at expressing myself and making nice compliments at people only gives them a false interpretation, or they get too carried away and then they let their guard down...I guess people see it as me being rude when really I'm–

_(Eijun): _socially awkward.

_(Miyuki):_ yeah that.

**Q.** And second question, when did you fall in love with Eijun and what is your first thought when you realized you were in love?

Eijun read the question again that was intended for Miyuki. He then looked at the catcher with curious eyes. Something in those hazel-orbs of his that gleamed told the catcher that he was waiting for his reply.

"Sawamura, get out of the room for a second."

"Hah?! Why? I want to know how you're gonna answer this question!"

"I know. That's why I'm telling you to get out. If you don't; I can't answer truthfully."

The brunet pouted but nonetheless followed the older teen's demand. Quietly, he stood up from the chair, headed for the door and left to stand on the other side of it.

Miyuki sighed before turning his attention back onto the screen and typing...

_(Miyuki): _I freaked out. I mean who would have known that I will fall for the idiot?! I'm not exactly sure when I started falling in love with him. The thought crossed my mind during this uhh incident. I bumped into him, our eyes met, our skin touched, words were coming our from his red plump lips and I did not understand any of it. Then the minute I started wondering how it would feel if I leaned closer to catch his mouth...I thought 'Ah, I'm going crazy.' He drove me insane and it's not the term where he annoys the hell out of me because of his noisy, loud mouth...it's the term where he really, seriously (damn whole lot) annoys me because of his everything. Do you know what I mean?

The first-year teen was called back in who only huffed as he sat back down beside Miyuki. He caught a glimpse of Miyuki's response and groaned when the older lad quickly scrolled the bar down.

"Meanie! You do know I'm gonna read that later."

**#6Q **from _Queen of Procrastination._

**Q **for Eijun: If Miyuki had to obey you, what would you have him do?

_(Eijun): _I'd order him to go all the way to Inashiro's base, find the regulars, specifically that Shorty Blond Ace of theirs and say, "I'm property of Sawamura Eijun—he's forever my true pitcher and I'm his catcher. Because I'm tough enough to catch his love of falling for me."

_(Miyuki):_ I will not give you this privilege. ever. nope. I will not say those embarrassing things.

_(Eijun):_ What if I wear that bunny suit you like so much later?

_(Miyuki):_ ...Mei and his team are at the beach resort until Tuesday. I'll make the announcement once they get back.

**Q **for Miyuki: What's the sexiest thing you've done with Eijun? Or imagined if it hasn't happened yet :P

_(Miyuki): _The night I made him wear red lipstick and a large shirt that went low and pass his right nipple. He was sexy and hot. Oh, and the sounds he made! God, if only you knew how ero*** they were. But of course, no audiences are allowed. I've been imagining him in a tube dress with lots of laces. A red bow too on his head to look like a present just for me. I have this kink for–

_(Eijun):_ Please don't talk about such matters when I'm right here. Or at least tell it to me privately!

**Q** for Eijun: After having Chris catch your pitches, do you still feel passionate about forming a battery with Miyuki? If yes, then why?

_(Eijun):_ Of course! He's the reason I went to Seidou after all. I'm thankful of Chris-senpai and admire him alot! He's always there when I need advices since Miyuki can't because he's not good with words. But, Miyuki holds a special place in my heart. As a catcher I mean. He has impressed me way too many times. And he's someone dependable on the field. So whenever I'm in the mound and Chris-senpai can't be there to help, all I can think about is pitching to Miyuki's glove. That if I pitch there, I can get out of trouble and help make our team win.

**Q** for Miyuki: Do you feel protective over Eijun?

_(Miyuki):_ Yes but I don't show it often. If I did, it would seem like I don't trust him and the last thing I want to make him feel is suffocation from me. I'm okay with him hanging out with his friends but if it's just us two...I want him to pay attention to me and only me. And not answer Wakana's calls.

_(Eijun):_ I'm sorry D; But what if it was an emergency?

_(Miyuki):_ Can't she text you instead.

_(Eijun):_ I'll forget to reply!

_(Miyuki):_ Fine, just don't be using your sweet voice on her though.

_(Eijun):_ Sweet what? I have a sweet voice?

_(Miyuki): _Nevermind!

**#7Q** from _BunniesRcute_.

OMG that ending... *drools* OK I have a question (a few actually)...

**Q** for Miyuki and Eijun: What does your team think about your relationship? Do they know?

_(Eijun):_ The other guys feel—

_(Kuramochi):_ disgusted.

_(Miyuki): _Oi, don't just appear out of nowhere! This is strictly a base for only us two as a couple and miyusawa shippers.

_(Kuramochi):_ I'm gonna be quick with my complaint! Miyuki, please refrain from touching Sawamura under the table in the cafeteria. It's not that hard to piece everything together when his face turns red all of a sudden and start stuttering. Let's be mindful of other people.

_(Eijun):_...! You noticed.

That being said—the green-haired boy left the room with a thud of the door closing behind him. "So now he knows we have this page..." mumbled by Miyuki.

**Q** for Miyuki: What would you do if someone hurt Eijun? Feel free to get as bloody as you want. ;p

_(Miyuki):_ My fist will collide with their faces. Touch my bae and you suffer bloody hell.

Ps; I can't be too detailed because it might change the rating. Pls understand.

**Q** for Eijun: What is your worst fear?

_(Eijun):_ Losing the ability to continue playing baseball and being lonely on the mound.

_(Miyuki):_ I'm always here though. Look ahead and you'll see where I crouch.

* * *

**I refuse to change the rating to M so let's keep it light guys! Oh, and the chapters keep getting longer hmm...Keep the questions coming. MiyuSawa are eager to answer them!**

**To QoP: **

**This is Miyuki, no problem cutie! **

**Eijun here, you're welcome :) Please keep supporting us! And Miyuki, don't flirt.**

* * *

**Omake**

"Well we had more questions today," Eijun said as he moved to settle himself on the bed. The bespectacled followed just after he turned the computer off.

The two cuddled on the mattress. "Hey, you know what I just noticed," Miyuki whispered as he played with Eijun's hair.

"What?" the boy replied.

"MiyuSawa shippers are slowly wanting perverted answers from us."

The younger teen rolled his eyes. "And whose fault do you think is that?"


	4. Q: Part Four

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Daiya no Ace.

**Q&amp;A with MiyuSawa**

_By_: **graylubitches**

* * *

**#8Q** from _Elle W._

Thanks for answering my previous questions ovo And, lol freaked out because you fell for an idiot was priceless xP This question is for Eijun, the same question I asked Miyuki, when did you fall in love with the megane and what was your first thought?

_(Eijun): _When he kneeled down in front of me.

The catcher choked; gasping for air, "Wait! I proposed?!"

He received a quick shake of a head. "No, that's not what I meant!"

The brunet then went back to the keyboards, erased the previous response before typing...

_(Eijun): _When he crouched down in front of me. I didn't realize this at first but I think I started feeling attracted to him on the day we met when we striked out Azuma-senpai together. I thought he was cruel at first but soon found out his charming point. Like Miyuki, I'm not exactly sure when I fell deep in love with him, it just struck me one day that I anticipated to see him in the bullpen or by the home-base calling my pitches. I was just gradually drawn towards him.

**Q.** Second question is for Miyuki, what do you think of Furuya? Sometimes, you played with him a lot and ignored poor Eijun, it made me mad Dx

The brunet fidgeted in his seat with red hues forming around his cheeks. He waited to see how his boyfriend would reply to the question.

_(Miyuki):_ Furuya is amusing. He ranks first in speed, topping Mei, with a record of 150km/h. And I get excited when I catch for him especially since he's quite hard-headed on the mound. It's only natural that I play with Furuya more because I was originally assigned as his mentor. Oh, it's not that I wanted to ignore Eijun—I just trusted him with Chris-senpai who I really admire as a catcher—because I know he can train him better than I can.

While typing, the bespectacled glanced at the boy beside him who seemed displeased with his answer. Did I make him jealous? He pondered.

Eijun met his eyes but only _faked_ smiled. "Next question then?" he said.

Miyuki reached over and grabbed him by the face. Gently, he planted his lips against the brunet as if he was trying to assure him of something.

The pitcher seemed to have gotten the hint as he kissed back.

_(Miyuki):_ Don't be mad, Elle W-san. I answered and acted strictly based on professionalism matters but if what you really wanted to ask is 'between Furuya and Sawamura, who do I prefer being with'...then my answer is a definite Bakamura. I'm too head over heels in love with him that I just sometimes can't stay away.

**#9Q** from _3-3._

Ha!ha! I luv tis!

To Miyuki: Did you know eijun was afraid of ghosts and the dark? ( PROMISE FIELD Original Drama Cd with Eijun, Furuya, Haruichi voice cast ) He would never admitt he is scared though. (Its official) he has to ask Furuya to go use the bathroom with him at night.

_(Eijun): _Hey, don't go spilling my secrets!

_(Miyuki):_ Ehhh, thank you for such an important information...this is the first time I'm hearing about this story. Though I did knew Eijun has fears for horror things, but to think he actually ran to Furuya's room for comfort—this irritates me.

_(Eijun): _Let's not misunderstand! If I woke you up, Miyuki, you would have just gotten annoyed. It was the middle of the night after all! If it was Furuya who helped me, I knew it would have been fine. I would have disturbed his sleep and instead of me being the only one tired for the next day, it'd be him as well. This is what you call 'killing one bird with three spoons'.

_(Miyuki): _Actually it's killing 'two birds with one stone'.

_(Eijun):_ I was close! They both start with the letter S.

_(Miyuki): _Let's talk about your punishment off the computer later...

_(Eijun):_ Somebody help me. I sense extreme danger.

**#10Q** from _crazy anko._

Oh oh oh...

can I ask too? I've been wondering if miyuki have a nipple fetish especially for sawamura?, basic on rumour going around in misawa shipper.

_(Miyuki): _Nipples are my fave because I get to make Eijun squirm a lot.

**Q.** And what part of sawamura that miyuki like (i mean the body parts)? Which one miyuki like more sawamura in bunny or nekomimi?

_(Miyuki): _Censored. Censored. Censored. Censored. Censored. Censored. Censored. Censored. Censored. Censored. I corrupted him. Nekomimi! I think purring would suit him better since I'm not familiar with the sounds bunnies make. Plus cats have really high-pitched voices and I do love a screamer.

_(Eijun):_ Why would you ask such question? This is embarrassing! Please be on my side too, miyusawa shippers! And let's not give him anymore ideas D:

* * *

**Thank you for sending your questions :)**

**Miyuki: If we take too long to answer, we are either busy with practice, eating, sleeping, showering or having se—**

**Eijun: Aaahh \\\\\ please don't mind his language! Anyway, Seidou has a practice game with Yakushi tomorrow so cheer us on a lot!**

* * *

**Omake**

The door had been closed shut and locked.

Kuramochi was on his way back to his shared room (after a nice bath) when he detected muffled screams (moans) coming from the other side of the door. He was horrified.

"Goddamnit Miyuki! You do this even in broad daylight! And at least do it in your own room, you sick bastard."

He did not approach his room ever that day and slept in Shirasu's place. Sometimes he wondered why he had to put up with those two idiots. He seriously needed a break from all this Wonderland.

"How the hell is Sawamura going to pitch tomorrow? And how will they explain the cause of his inability to Coach? Screw that guy's hormones. They only bring trouble."


	5. Q: Part Five

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Daiya no Ace.

**Q&amp;A with MiyuSawa**

_By_: **graylubitches**

* * *

**#11Q **from _QoP._

*squeals* Miyuki-senpai called me 'cutie' KYA! *Starry eyed*

Don't worry Eijun, I know Miyuki's all yours :P

Oh I have a couple of more Qs:

**Q** for Eijun &amp; Miyuki: Are you both going to aim to be professional baseball players?

_(Eijun): _It's a very nice idea! But I'm not too greedy for it. Because for me, it doesn't matter if I become a pro or not, as long as I can still play baseball in the future, I'll be happy with my life.

_(Miyuki): _The same goes for me. There are many other catchers who are good like Chris-senpai. So it won't be that easy to become pro.

_(Eijun):_ However, if at some point an opportunity was given where I can try to go for it, I'll do it! It would be even better if my catcher was Miyuki. Our battery will surely sweep the stands! If that makes sense...

**Q** for Miyuki: Compared with Eijun, what was it like catching Mei's pitches back in middle school?

"Aha! So you did have some kind of relationship with Inashiro's Ace!" Eijun huffed.

The catcher frowned in response. "It wasn't that special."

_(Miyuki):_ Mei was a pain the ass. So you can say that he was similar to Eijun. He rarely listened to me and often did his own thing. It was annoying. But it wasn't a secret that he had good pitches so even if we didn't connect well outside the field, we were able to strike batters after batters and had a sense of respect for one another when the team needed our own individual play. Plus, we kind of have the same personalities.

**Q** for Eijun: Will you move back home or stay in Tokyo?

_(Eijun):_ I...uhm-I have to go back to Nagano of course. My friends and family are waiting there. I went to Tokyo to get into Seidou so once I graduate I will have to go back.

He took a peek at Miyuki's way who nodded in reply, "We'll work it out somehow."

**Q** for Miyuki and Eijun: Would you consider adopting children to start a family or will you prefer to remain a couple?

Eijun blushed at the question. Miyusawa shippers really hit the mark! He then typed...

_(Eijun):_ We haven't really thought about that yet. It's quite too soon.

_(Miyuki):_ If at some point in the future either Eijun or I wanted a child or two, then we would open the topic of adoption for discussion and maybe do go with the idea. Because both plans sounds very nice as long as we're together.

**#12Q **from _Neko Nishiriu._

Can I really ask a question...

If it's okay, to. Miyuki- what is your first impression to Eijun...

_(Miyuki): _My first impression of him was that he had guts. It couldn't have been any normal day if I saw some junior high kid trying to pick a fight with Azuma-san back then. In the back of my head I also thought he was crazy and found him rather fascinating. He had these intense, bright, hazel-brown eyes that were so captivating and I–

"I'm high today." He pressed the backspace button before erasing the sentence he was just working on. "Miyusawa shippers don't need my cheesiness."

**Q **for Eijun: Does Miyuki have a gentle side that is par on his sarcastic side.

_(Eijun):_ Nope.

"Now onto the next quest—Ow! Why did you hit me for?" The bespectacled darling arched his brow, eyeing his boyfriend; so not amused.

Eijun pouted then got back to typing. "Alright alright." He deleted the 'nope' answer.

_(Eijun): _I wouldn't really say it's on par with his sarcastic side. But he can be gentle at times. Uhm...there was a time when I broke down, and although he didn't say any comforting words since he's bad at doing that—he did hug me pretty tight. I appreciated the gesture and really felt his love for me. He even sung me a lullaby to sleep and that's not a Miyuki thing for him to do.

**#13Q** from _hahahaha._

Uhh can I ask my question here? haha

Does coach know/approve? ;)

_(Miyuki):_ I'd be shock if he didn't. The many times he caught Eijun limping, along with hickeys planted everywhere on his body which he sported to practice...Coach knows. And since he hasn't said anything, I think he approves and respects our personal business. I also think he trusts us to be responsible enough that this must not affect our playing style on the field. And it never does. Despite the aches, when Eijun is on the mound, he gets really fired up so he forgets them and focuses solely on pitching.

_(Eijun): _Yeah, but yesterday at the practice game with Yakushi, I only got to play for four innings. Miyuki, you should go easy before the day of the games! Coach even said so too! And that was really embarrassing because Raichi and them heard.

* * *

**I agree with the fact that Miyuki and Mei did go to Junior High together. It would explain why they call each other by their first names. But from what I interpreted from the anime and manga, with what Shirakawa said about him wanting to truly see what Miyuki was made out of that even Mei asked him to be the catcher of their formed team—it could mean that Mei and Miyuki went to the same school separated from him and the others who Mei gathered.**

**One more time: I refuse to change the rating to M! So help me avoid such censored topics.**

* * *

**Omake**

"Sanada-senpai, what did Seidou's coach mean when he said that Miyuki shouldn't do Sawamura before the day of their games? What did Miyuki do to Sawamura?"

"Raichi, were you ever given 'the talk' from your parents?" Yakushi's Ace asked the innocent boy.

"What talk? That I should stop only eating bananas?"

"Oh no, it's a different banana that I'm pointing out."

Raichi tilted his head; confused.

Sanada sighed in response before smirking. "You know what; it's better to show you than to explain the whole process. Wait for me in your dorm room, I'll demonstrate what Seidou's catcher does to their southpaw."


	6. Q: Part Six

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Daiya no Ace.

**Q&amp;A with MiyuSawa**

_By_: **graylubitches**

* * *

**#14Q** from _MiyuSawaIsMyLife_.

To Miyuki: What if you saw someone flirting with Eijun, what would you do? (Im sorry Eijun, if Miyuki gets any more ideas. Im on your side too. You're just too fun to tease.)

_(Miyuki): _I'll lock him up in my bed for the whole night and do some really bad things...what do you think? What kind of toys will suit Sawamura? Oh, and for the person who flirted—I'll bring him a fruit basket at the hospital.

_(Eijun):_ O_O Please don't. And is this why some people are too afraid to approach me? I thought I was carrying germs!

**Q** Make Eijun wear a maid's dress! (not really a question)

_(Miyuki):_ Just an apron will do. Nothing else underneath. I'll make him do this probably when we get our own place or if I can't control myself anymore, I'll sneak him into the cafeteria at 4 o'clock in the morning.

_(Kuramochi):_ Remind me to never go to the cafeteria that early.

"Get out! Unless you're a miyusawa shipper, you are not welcomed here!" the catcher shouted while pushing the teen out of the door.

"I don't even get why you two have such a fandom? Why do they ship you guys?! It doesn't make sense."

**Q** for Eijun:

(You're so cute and adorable! I want to steal you! Don't kill me, Miyuki)

_(Eijun):_ I'm cute? *blushing*

_(Miyuki): _It's alright, I won't hurt you. As long as its an innocent comment that you find him really cute based on merely the physical appearance...then we'll get along fine. And yes, Sawamura...you're absolutely cute.

**Q** What was your reaction when Miyuki asked you out? Your eyes are beautiful BTW! (-3-)

_(Eijun): _I was confused. At first I thought it was a prank because there was no way Miyuki would actually ask me out. But then his cheeks started turning red and he just stood there in front of me holding out a plate of tonkatsu and said the words 'I like you, go out me'. Was he bribing me to accept his confession? It was kinda funny to see him so flustered. Then I agreed because I liked him as well.

**Q** When/who was both of yours FIRST kiss?

_(Miyuki):_ Sawamura was my first.

_(Eijun):_ Uhm...

Miyuki grabbed Eijun's hands from the keyboard. "Wait, aren't I your first?"

"You are! Don't jump into conclusions!" The brunet then went back to typing.

_(Eijun): _On the lips? Miyuki is the first (aside from mom). On the cheek (aside from mom) was Wakana. We were kids and the adults made her do it for fun!

_(Miyuki): _Ehh.

_(Eijun): _He's mad. Miyuki's mad. Oh god, what do I do?!

**Q** Why don't you too just get married already?You too are the most beautiful couple I've ever seen! Sorry for asking so much questions. Thank you for answering my previous question!

_(Miyuki): _Really? Are you sure it's not WakanaxSawamura who looks good together? Because apparently—their parents approve.

"Well I don't approve! And if I'm going to marry someone, it'd be you!"

The bespectacled boy looked away; hiding his embarrassed expression. "Miyuki...you trust me right? That cheek kiss wasn't even that memorable. It was like a peck. I was pecked by a bird. Your kisses are nicer. You move your mouth better. Your lips are softer. Your tongue tastes sweet. And I get really addicted to them–" SMOOCH.

**#15Q** from _Elle W._

Haha..I am not really mad just a little bit annoyed xp It gets harder -no pun intended- to ask question. Hm..what should I ask eh? Okay for Miyuki, I am on of those AllEijun shipper; what would you do if all those baseball players flirting and wanting your boy xD?

_(Miyuki):_ Who do those guys think control the game on the field? It is I, Miyuki Kazuya. And I conduct where the ball is thrown and placed. If any of the guys flirt with my boy, their man balls will be meeting the hardball. Let's see if they try to flirt with him again. I also carry a bat around.

**#16Q** from _dragonsdofly_.

Omg it rlly feels like we're chatting with miyusawa! SWEET :) Q. for Miyuki: what do you think about author-san's Official In Secret story? Anything u wanna comment on about!?

_(Miyuki): _I'm a jerk in the story. I'm always the bad guy whenever she writes! She's mean. But I guess she wrote me pretty well because if that scenario really did happen in real life; I don't know if I can give up Eijun that easily.

_(Eijun): _Why am I the clueless one though :(

* * *

**IMPORTANT: I should have actually asked this in the beginning; so which setting do you guys want to base this on? With the New Seidou Team (Kanemaru, Ono) or the Old Seidou Team (Tetsuya, Jun, Masuko)?**

**Because I'm planning on a Special (two chapters from now) but I don't know the character options I have. Btw Miyuki said some things that would have made some thought that this was with the New Team and I totally understand since I didn't mention Jun and them. When he said 'following after Tetsu-san' we can assume that the third-years have discussed about their future before (out of a random conversation) and Tetsuya expressed how we wanted to go to Seidou University (and Miyuki heard of it). So yeah, tell me which you guys prefer.**

**Note: One of MiyuSawaIsMyLife's question has been postponed for the next chapter because it's the same question asked by a guest. So both will be answered together.**

**And to Miyuki: Lol let me write whatever I want XD**

* * *

**Omake**

"So you kissed Wakana," Miyuki brought up out of nowhere.

"No, she kissed me and it wasn't even a real one!" complained Eijun.

"But there was still skin-to-skin contact."

The brunet groaned. He thought he already solved the problem before with their make-out session. What a pain.

Suddenly, the stubborn catcher spoke again, "You know...Miyusawa shippers would have read that confession. I fear for Wakana."

Eijun paled but then followed it with a shake of his head, "Nah. Miyusawa shippers are angels. They won't do such things."

"Oh okay, they won't be mad at her but they'll get mad at you since you practically cheated on me."

"Kazuya, I told you it's not like that at all!" the younger teen whined.


	7. Q: Part Seven

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Daiya no Ace.

**Q&amp;A with MiyuSawa**

_By_: **graylubitches**

* * *

**#17Q** from _Guest_ and _MiyuSawaIsMyLife_.

Can you do one where they ask about the team walking in on them?XD

&amp; To Miyuki and Eijun: Has anyone ever accidentally barged in while you both were "doing it"? Who? What was their reaction?

_(Eijun): _So far it has only been Harrucchi...once but there was no reaction because I don't think he knew.

_(Miyuki):_ I was doing Sawamura from underneath the study desk when Kominato walked in to borrow a book. It was awkward but the scene was kinda hot.

_(Eijun):_ I haven't admitted it to him though...never will.

**#18Q** from _mermantanuki_.

To Miyuki: Have you had experience with Eijun's whip hands?

_(Miyuki): _No, and isn't that a little too soon? I'm not yet ready to be bottomed by him.

_(Eijun): _If ever I did top; I won't only be using hands. I will take advantage of the opportunity—thank you very much.

_(Miyuki):_ What am I teaching to you...?!

_(Eijun):_ How to mess you up once you give me the control.

**Q** for Eijun and Miyuki: If Miyuki ever decided to grow facial hair, what do you think would look best on him (likewise for Miyuki only for Eijun)

_(Eijun): _I think a stubble beard would suit him. It will give him an adult image and look really good.

_(Miyuki):_ You're drooling. Anyway, Eijun would suit–

_(Eijun):_ Sunburns! Don't Raichi have them as well?

_(Miyuki):_ It's Sideburns, idiot!

_(Eijun):_ Yeah, Fireburns then the both of us will match in matches! Get it? Match in match...

_(Miyuki):_ Ignore him. He can't make puns.

**#19Q** from _Neko Nishiriu._

Ohhohoho... Here's another question from me...

For Eijun: Does Miyuki tends to be overly protective and obsessive of something else other than you and baseball?

_(Eijun):_ His glasses. I've seen him adjust it many times before and I don't think he notices that it has become a habit. Whenever we play, he doesn't even let us see how he changes from his black rimmed ones to contact lenses. Though he doesn't let anyone touch them, he lets me! Ah, the "privilege" of being his boyfriend.

_(Miyuki):_ That was a big word O.o

**Q** for Miyuki: What is Eijun pet's name when both of you are together?

_(Eijun):_ NO, NOT THIS QUESTION PLEASE

"Let's skip this one," Eijun whined while tugging on Miyuki's sleeves. "Kazuyaaa!"

"We can't. This is a genuine question from a MiyuSawa shipper," the other lad retorted.

"Just type in something random then."

The older teen shook his head. "Nope. No can do. I have to answer honestly."

"Fine, then I'm leaving the room!" With that Eijun ran out with the door slamming closed behind him.

His ears were crimson red.

_(Miyuki):_ I call him 'Hime' or 'Ecchijun' when I really want to tease him. Because he's my 'Princess' and a 'Pervert' in bed.

Eijun screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt chills run down his spine. "Ah, Why?!"

* * *

**Keep sending in questions and feedbacks as well! Next Chapter will be a Special One. So the format may look a bit different than normal :P**

**Old Team IT IS.**

* * *

**Omake**

"Are you mad at me?" Miyuki frowned.

"Forget it, don't talk to me." The brunet buried his face into the pillow and refused to look at his partner.

The catcher laid a hand on Eijun's back and rubbed it soothingly. "Sorry. I may have gotten too caught up in the moment. I guess it's because I like communicating with MiyuSawa shippers so much—"

Eijun sat up in a hurry. "I do too! It's just that–"

"Are you crying?! Fuck, I'm sorry. I won't ever do something like that again if it really discomforted you."

He wiped the tears with his thumbs and trailed kisses in replacement. With long and warm arms, he wrapped the boy into a hug and kept him secure to his chest.

Eijun shook his head. "No, it's okay. I like talking to MiyuSawa shippers too. It's just really embarrassing that you told them the pet-names you gave me. I mean seriously, 'Ecchijun'? How perverted are you? What if they start teasing me with it now?"

"I think the nickname makes you sound cute. Or sexy when you get too heated in bed."

The pitcher gave him a soft punch to the chest. "Not funny."

"I'm really sorry, you know," Miyuki mumbled before planting a kiss on the boy's crown head.

"I know, I forgive you. I wasn't really mad, just embarrassed and weirded out. Then I got emotional for some reason."

"Nah, I'm a jerk. But a happy one since you can put up with all of me."

Eijun let out an angelic laugh which made Miyuki's heart beat rapidly.

"So we're okay..?"

"Yup, we're okay. Do we still have some questions left to answer?"

"We do, but I rather we cuddle right now than go to our page. They'll understand."


	8. Special 1: Part Eight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Daiya no Ace.

**Q&amp;A with MiyuSawa.**

_By_: **graylubitches**

The Special Chapter Begins:

* * *

**Special #1Q. **For Yuki Tetsuya: What do you think about MiyuSawa?

_(Yuki):_ They suit each other. Not only are they a great team on the field, they are both very good in shogi that I can't seem to win against any one of them.

_(Jun): _That's not it, Tetsu. You're just bad at it.

_(Yuki):_ Hm..?

_(Jun):_ Nothing.

**Special #2Q. **For Isashiki Jun: If you can give the couple any advice, what would it be?

_(Jun):_ To Miyuki, I would like to say that he should express his motives to Sawamura more boldly and not use some complicated guessing game...the guy's a total airhead so he probably won't ever get Miyuki until the catcher actually says everything he wants to say word for word.

_(Kuramochi):_ *nods* Yeah, one time, Eijun came back looking all depressed for some odd reason. And do you know how awkward it was to see the loudmouth and optimistic boy be all down? It freaked the hell out of me.

_(Jun): _Why? What happened? What did Miyuki do?

_(Kuramochi):_ Sawamura was training with Chris-senpai when Miyuki spotted them. Apparently, Miyuki made him go home early because he annoyed the older teen.

_(Ryosuke):_ What a jerk.

_(Kuramochi): _But the real reason was that he was jealous that the two hung out more than he liked.

_(Chris):_ I'm sorry.

_(Kuramochi):_ Anyway, Sawamura started crying how Miyuki didn't love him any more and that he was unworthy of having private lessons with Chris.

_(Chris):_ I'm sorry.

_(Kuramochi):_ Miyuki shouldn't have been so straightforward and rude though. Sawamura misunderstood in result.

_(Chris):_ I'm sorry.

_(Kuramochi):_ Stop apologizing, Chris-senpai! It's not your fault. Only the jerk's!

**Special #3Q. **For Kominato Ryosuke: Do you approve MiyuSawa?

_(Ryosuke):_ Why, yes of course...it's nice to know that I'm not the only bully that exist in Seidou. I like to give advice to the kohai (our catcher). Where do you think he got the idea of *censored* roleplaying and the proper handling of pumpkin pies...

**Special #4Q. **For Kuramochi Youichi: Can you handle MiyuSawa?

_(Kuramochi):_ I can't handle them. I mean who do you think these two go to every time they have a fight? I have to stay up all night comforting Bakamura, as far as to even sing him a song. And you may not know this, but when Miyuki is pissed, he has everything built up inside him. So the minute he lets them all out, he talks nonstop, swears nonstop and glare and thrashes nonstop. If you see a bald spot in the grassy field and a ruined paint coat of the shed wall...yeah, I did not witness anything.

**Special #5Q.** For Kominato Haruichi: How did Eijun confront you about his relationship with Miyuki?

_(Haruichi):_ It wasn't that surprising. Eijun-kun has always talked about Miyuki-senpai and although he insults him in most of those times, he has these fierce and glowing eyes only reserved for the latter. He thinks about him all the time and secretly wishes for Miyuki-senpai's acknowledgement and for his gaze to be thrown back. And I feel like I can say the same for Miyuki-senpai no matter how many times he teases Eijun-kun. Which is why there was this temptation and urge to straightly tell them that they liked each other but at the same time, it would have potentially ruined the fun and special relationship they had so I relented.

_(Furuya):_ ...I knew too...kinda

_(Haruichi):_ Eijun-kun confronted me during the time we went shopping for this particular herbal tea that he wanted to send home to his grandfather. He was hiding behind the bag, obviously red, and to me, the news was a good one. I told him that I support their relationship and for them to be happy in each other's embrace. He was really nervous when he told me, but immediately smiled after seeing my reaction. Every now and then, I'd accompany him in shopping for Miyuki-senpai and relatives, and I would give him my thoughts on concerns he may have if he asks for them. Even if he is hardheaded sometimes, its great to see that he listens well when it counts.

_(Ryosuke):_ Eh, Haruichi is such a nice friend.

_(Haruichi):_ Uhm, yes, aniki. *blushing*

* * *

**It's April Fools today XD Aren't you guys glad that this chapter is not a prank or anything but the moment of which I do post the special chapter I've been intending to upload. So yeah, its the Old Team's opinion about MiyuSawa this time which I'm satisfied that I added. What about you guys? How do you feel about this? Happy? Or do you want only Miyuki and Eijun to answer your questions?**

**Anyways, this will be a TWO-Chaptered Special. So the next chapter will still consist of the Old Team's response. The two other awaiting questions for MiyuSawa will be answered right after the following chapter so please do wait patiently.**

**So here's the deal: the comment box is now opened for all MiyuSawa Fans who wants to ask any of the Old Team members a question as long as its related to Miyuki and Sawamura. For example: (For Furuya: *insert question &amp; mention MiyuSawa* Or For Chris: *insert question &amp; mention MiyuSawa* Or to any other Seidou Regulars). You are not allowed to ask outside characters beside the Regulars like Wakana, Raichi, Sanada, Mei, Kanemaru, Ono, etc; I might make another special chapters for those people in the future if asked by many. Its limited to the Regulars for now. Thank you for understanding and do ask away!**

**Oh, and Chris especially can't wait to answer your questions so go ahead and ask him what you want to know. I personally reserved an empty spot of question for him.**

* * *

**Omake**

"Kuramochi," asked Chris, "How did you know the password to Miyuki and Sawamura's page?"

"Chris-senpai, those two are idiots," Kuramochi replied. "And if it was Miyuki whom I suspected to have created this account then the password is easy...'myeijundesires'."

Jun snorted, "Woah, how did you think of that?"

The green-haired boy shivered. "I peeked at his notebook once. He was so focused on doodling and was not paying attention to the teacher so I went ahead and looked over...Let's just say that the title was 'How Eijun tames Me' and I saw weird drawings (which I will not elaborate on) and saw words like 'pumpkin pie', 'pleasure', 'Sawamura's soft skin' and 'tongue'. It was not pretty."

The wild batter tilted his head. "Pumpkin pie?"

Ryosuke smirked. "With whipped cream I assume."


	9. Special 2: Part Nine

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daiya no Ace.

**Q&amp;A with Miyusawa.**

_By:_** graylubitches**

* * *

**Special 6Q** from _RubyRose8986_.

I love this, this was so funny! You have ABOUSLEUTLY no idea(spelled it wrong) about how hard I was laughing and then there were weird looks from my friends.

**Q** for Kuramochi-when did you realize or notice Miyuki and Sawamura were you know in love?

(Kuramochi): It wasn't really that hard to spot. Actually, I even helped persuade Miyuki into confessing to Bakamura. There were a few incidents which I've witnessed. Miyuki made it look subtle and secretive, but I saw the way he'd "casually" scoot over to another chair in the cafeteria for Sawamura to sit on. I saw the way he helped him stretch and had his touch linger for a longer time. I saw him glance back (unnecessarily) in meetings to check on the first-year's condition. But more than anything, he frequently visited our room to either borrow a pillow, a cap, earphones or play ps3 which was weird on so many levels. And once he even walked in, stared and had a short conversation with Sawamura and only a greeting to me and Masuko-san before walking out. He's such an idiot I swear. But then I saw Sawamura choosing to sit next to Miyuki when he could have sat beside Kominato-kun. I saw Sawamura stretch for another time as if wanting Miyuki to continue helping him. I saw him boring holes through the catcher's back when the lad is turned around. I saw him constantly serving Miyuki with his needs. I saw the two of them share a special look that could only belong to one another. Ugh. I hate how I can be so observant. But I caught them. And to be honest, and I'm only going to say this once!-they, uhh, look good together.

**Q** for Coach(does he count or not since he isn't a regular if not then For Chris)-same as Kuramochi-when have you realized this two idiots(no offense) were in love and did you accept it?

(Coach): Why am I in this O_o Ahem. But if I were to answer truthfully... Just having Miyuki trust Sawamura to strike batters out by pitching an in-course, without having the pitcher run away...and for Sawamura to follow the signs Miyuki wants from him...isn't that an expression of 'love'?

**Special 7Q** from _01misawaprez_.

Thank u for updating so much author-san! We appreciate it a lot

**Q** for Furuya: How did you feel about Miyuki asking Eijun out?

(Furuya): Happy. If Sawamura makes Miyuki-senpai happy, then I want to support the both of them. Beside, Miyuki-senpai still catch my pitches and are battery is still the same. There's no hard feelings between any of us. And seeing Sawamura unconsciously smile just by thinking of the catcher—he looks pretty cute.

(Jun): I never thought a day would come when he'd say the word 'cute'.

(Kuramochi): On Sawamura too.

(Furuya): Kominato is cute too.

(Ryosuke): Ehhh, I sure do hope you're referring to me. Because I can be pretty 'cute' if I wanted to be.

(Haruichi): Aniki!

(Chris): Sawamura is cute though

(Everyone): Chris, let's not tell Miyuki you said that

(Tetsu): Our kohai is cute

Everyone remained quiet because if it's the captain then no one can argue.

**Special 8Q** from _Seangeline Akira._

OMG, I just found this today, and I loved it! I also want to ask questions! Can I?

**Q** for Chris-san (is it alright if I call you that, because we're the same age and all?): who do you think is more possessive between MiyuSawa? Miyuki or Sawamura?

(Chris): It'd be Sawamura

(Kuramochi): What?! No, it's Miyuki for sure.

(Tanba): Chris, I agree with Kuramochi on this one

(Masuko): Miyuki

(Shirasu): Miyuki

(Jun): Miyuki

(Tetsu): It's Miyuki

(Chris): Sawamura

(Everyone): HOW?!

(Ryosuke): He has Miyuki played in the palm of his hands

(Chris): Yup. He always makes Miyuki jealous and constantly makes the lad think of different fun things to do during their night activities. He's actually pretty sneaky. That's why my answer is Sawamura

(Kuramochi): Ohmy. It's Bakamura

(Everyone else): *sweat drop* Bakamura

**a/n: The two other questions will be answered in the next chapter as Miyuki and Eijun comes back :')**

**Special 9Q **from _Weewooo_.

To Chris: before miyuki and eijun went out, when you're catching for Eijun, and Miyuki was catching for Furuya, did you notice any jealousy going on? Luv you Chris!

(Chris): Honestly, I didn't. Miyuki treats me the same and has always showed his respect. He probably was jealous but did not make it obvious as to not create an ill feeling towards our friendship. While for Sawamura, he didn't like me at first because of the misunderstanding we had during our first encounter but after that was solved, he continued to flatter me with praises and compliments, and seemed content with me being his mentor. I guess I should applaud the two of them for being level-headed and professional.

**Special 10Q** from _frowningNotebook_.

For Kuramochi: Hey Weasel-sama, what would you do if your kohai Eijun got injured because of Miyuki? (*ﾟﾟ)ﾉ

(Kuramochi): If he did intentionally, then I would beat the crap out of him and make him think about what he'd done. Though I'm sure he would never do it on purpose...whereas if it were an accident, I would comfort the dude because he would be brooding in guilt and hate towards himself.

**Special 11Q** from _DemolitionRose_.

For all (Yuki, Jun, Ryosuke, Kuramochi, Furuya, Chris &amp; Haruichi): Tell me one thing you like abt miyusawa and one thing you don't like

(Tetsu): **Like**: their relationship doesn't get in the way of their play style

**Dislike**: they're good at shogi

(Jun): **Like**: they don't bother me

**Dislike**: when they fight... that's when they bother me

(Ryosuke): **Like**: I can share my ideas with Miyuki and the things he can do with Sawamura

**Dislike**: he alters them a bit. Instead of vanilla whip cream, he chose chocolate.

(Kuramochi): **Like**: they keep each other busy so I get free time to myself "occasionally"

**Dislike**: they're vocal and shameless when it comes to touching each other. And they complain and cry to me whenever they feel that something is off in their relationship

(Furuya): **Like**: they're tolerable

**Dislike**: Sawamura glares at me more than usual

(Chris): **Like**: they're both happy

**Dislike**: Sometimes Miyuki would pull Sawamura away just when I'm teaching the pitcher the most important part of the lesson

(Haruichi): **Like**: I see new sides of Eijun-kun and his happy face

**Dislike**: He gets insecure about their relationship and puts on a frown

**Q** And pls say something to miyusawa shippers _

(Everyone): thank you for supporting our idiot of a couple! You are all very patient people!

* * *

**This is the end of the two-ch****aptered specials—hope y****ou all enjoyed!**

**Ps; sorry it's been awhile since I updated. I got caught up in exams and I was always tired after work so my head couldn't really process anything else. Anyways, I'm back and hopefully I can keep this up and update more frequently. Thank you for the wait! Other questions solely for MiyuSawa will be answered in the next chapter since the two are coming back! :) Ask away!**

* * *

**Omake**

"Well that was fun," Kuramochi mumbled as he logged out of the account.

Jun agreed, "Yeah. We should do that again next time. Though I'm pretty sure the password would have been changed by then."

A few minutes later...

"What?! The guys used our account! What's up with these responses and why were they talking to miyusawa shippers?!" Miyuki yelled in confusion. "And!-w-ait, Coach was here too?! Also, Chris-senpai thinks you're cute..!?"

"Miyuki, calm down it's not like the world is about to enddd-..Chris-senpai thinks what?"

"Sawamura. Lie. On. The. Bed. Now."

"HUh?!"

"I'm angry and I'm horny. Quick! Let's confront them about this tomorrow."

"Where's the logic in that?!"

"Grape flavoured or lemon?"

"Hold on, Miyuki! What's going-AHh!"


	10. Q: Part Ten

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Daiya no Ace.

**Q&amp;A with MiyuSawa**

_By_: **graylubitches**

* * *

**#20Q** from _GHOST_.

To miyuki: If Eijun didnt exist in your life how do you think your life would be different?

(Miyuki): I don't know. Right now my life solely revolves around him. I can't stop thinking about the idiot which is why I can't see myself without him. But if I were to really think about it...I'll probably be catching for someone not as fun as him. To conclude; there will be something missing in my life.

**Q** for Eijun: what if Miyuki didn't exist in you life? Do you think you would have ever gone to seido?

(Eijun): I don't think so. I mean, the reason I went to Seidou in the first place was to see him again. And to learn about his baseball style. If Miyuki didn't exist, I'd probably still be in Nagano; studying like hell to get into the same school as my friends, eating watermelon with them and we'll all be playing our own style of the game.

**a/n: your other question directs to the New Team so MiyuSawa will not be answering it. The setting here is based on the Old Team. Sorry!**

**However, I'm going to try and make a New Team setting chapter for it to be answered. Please understand!**

**#21Q** from _crazy anko_.

At the omake, i remember doujin sawamuraichi. XD

**a/n: I know what doujin you are talking about lol**

Which one have the highest bad personality miyuki or sanada?

(Eijun): Miyuki.

(Miyuki): Sanada.

(Eijun): Miyuki is very demanding and sarcastic. He always ask for inside courses pitch and won't stop teasing me. He says some really mean things too and likes to drive me mad every minute of the day.

(Miyuki): Sanada is honestly manipulating Yakushi's batter Todoroki Raichi. He thinks he can get away with everything he does to the boy without ever receiving a lecture from their coach (also known as Raichi's father). Because for some reason, he's doing them so "innocently" and "secretively" from any pair of eyes.

(Eijun): Miyuki is actually really competitive, you know. He gets jealous easily and won't end the day without sending some kind of revenge to the person who annoyed him. He's very childish and laughs evilly to himself. He has these really piercing bold eyes when he stares at me as if I'm some kind of prey and won't let me out of his bed unless he says so. Lastly, he's a sadistic jerk. He has done dirty things for the purpose of his own personal enjoyment. His personality is purely cruel.

(Miyuki): ...but you still love me? So doesn't that make you a masochist in comparison.

(Eijun): Shut up, Kazuya. That wasn't her question.

So in conclusion; the answer is MI YU KI

**#22Q** from _Guest_.

Ok this is for Eijun: if Miyuki didn't ask you out, would you consider going out with a girl, or does that just not appeal to you?

(Eijun): Yes. I've always thought girls were cute and pretty. They have their own lovely charms that make boys fall in love with them. I would have probably fallen for one too if Miyuki didn't already steal my heart...

(Miyuki): WA KA NA

The brunet glared at his boyfriend and said, "Jeez, are you still mad about the phone call!?"

"And the kiss! Don't think I've forgotten about it so quickly!" the bespectacled hissed.

"You're such a jealous freak," Eijun uttered.

Miyuki frowned. "I'm not-SMOOCH"

Eijun was about to pull back—thinking that he had succeeded in calming the boy down.

When suddenly, he felt arms circle themselves around his neck so he can be brought into another breath taking kiss. "Making out first. Answering questions later," Miyuki mumbled against their connected lips.

The first-year pitcher innerly rolled his eyes but obeyed nonetheless. *Miyusawa shippers can wait,* he thought.

* * *

**I will be making a New Team (Setting) Special Chapter since there are a few questions that pertains to them and it would be sad to ignore those sent questions. But I do highly encourage all to sent questions based on the Old Team so we can avoid confusions. I apologize for this inconvenience.**

* * *

**Omake**

"Miyuki, have you seen my phone?" asked Eijun as he rummaged through his things.

The catcher who laid on the younger boy's bed (to take a nap) shook his head. "No, I haven't."

"That's odd," the brunet scratched his head while muttering, "I swear I left it on the desk. Anyways, I'll be right back." He then exited the room to ask his senpais if they had seen it.

A glint of amusement reflected from Miyuki's eyes as he sat up from the mattress only to pull out a phone from under the pillow. The screen lit up with a name 'Wakana' and quickly he began to type a response.

'Eijun-kun, after the tournament, you're going to come visit Nagano right? Do you want to go see the fireworks at our school's night festival?'

'Can't. I'm going to hang out with my boyfriend. And I love Miyuki very much. When he's not handsomely helping me improve my pitching style, or touching me in places only he can touch, or charmingly-;' the bespectacled boy shamelessly continued to shower himself with compliments; hiding behind Eijun's identity.

Meanwhile all the way in Nagano...Wakana received the reply.

Her eyes twitched then she sighed dramatically at the long essay before closing her phone to turn back to her studies. She felt annoyed and it was all Miyuki's fault.


	11. Q: Part Eleven

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Daiya no Ace.

**Q&amp;A with MiyuSawa**

_By_: **graylubitches**

* * *

**#23Q** from _Neko Nishiriu._

And here's another question from me...

To-Miyuki- if you never existed whom will you want to ended up with Eijun? (No hard feelings, Kay)

(Miyuki): Hm...I rather not think about it nor do I want to recommend anyone. Although, I want to say Chris-senpai since I know he'll take good care of Sawamura and treasure his feelings, but I really don't like the image of them two as a couple. Eijun's mine.

To-Eijun- last time I asked you about your pet name to Miyuki. This time, I want to ask what is your pet name for Miyuki...

(Eijun): I usually just call him 'Kazuya' when we're alone and 'Miyuki' when there are other people. But when he calls me 'Hime' (Princess), I call him 'Ouji' (Prince).

(Miyuki): Or he screams my name as 'Kazuya, Harder' and 'Kazuya, Faster'

The brunet slapped the catcher on the arm, "You idiot! Don't type that!"

Miyuki only smirked in response at the sight of the flushed boy. "But it's true."

**#24Q** from _Elle W._

Okay..next question is for Miyuki. What if Eijun can get pregnant? xD (to all mpreg haters, sorry I am asking this kind of question.)

(Eijun): O.o

(Miyuki): We'll have many babies!

(Eijun): Pervert!

(Miyuki): Actually on a serious note, I would be very happy if Eijun and I could bare our own kid, but I don't want to pressure him on it. If he's ready, if I'm ready and if our families are okay with it, then we'll go for it. Having him have my child would be a blessing, though even if he couldn't do such a thing, just having him by my side is already everything I could have wished for.

(Eijun): I'm not blushing. Totally not blushing

**#25Q** from _Seangeline Akira._

OMG, I just found this today, and I loved it! I also want to ask questions! Can I?

Okay **Q**#1 for Miyuki-kun: If Sawamura-chan suddenly disappears on you, what would you do? Do you think you'll be a mess without him? (Oh and please don't be mad at me for asking such questions, and it's only if! I was just curious)

(Miyuki): I'd do everything in my power to search for him. It will make me go insane and be an utter wreck. He's already make an impact in my life and stole my heart, he can't just leave with it. I have to find him and I will.

**Q**#3 for Sawamura-chan (I wish I could call you Ei-chan, but cause not even Haruichin calls you that and I still wanna live and not missing any bones, I won't): first of all I love you 3, you're cute and hot, can I touch your abs?! (PLEASE DON'T KILL ME MIYUKI-KUN!) okay, now my real question is, how big is your love for Miyuki?

Miyuki glared at the screen before turning to the pitcher. "What? She wants to touch your what? How does she even know you have abs?! Have you been secretly flashing your toned stomach to miyusawa shippers?"

Eijun gaped, "Huh? I am not that kind of person! I don't know how she knows! Why are you being suspicious of me?"

The catcher frowned then looked away. "Sorry. Never mind what I said. I trust you."

Just as the bespectacled was about to type, Eijun had grabbed the keyboard.

(Eijun): Sorry Seangeline-san, but I am Miyuki Kazuya's priority. Touching me is prohibited. And I don't want to make my boyfriend sad.

Now for the real question, I love Miyuki as much as I love baseball, which makes that love pretty big, doesn't it? Hehe ^^

That's all, thanks! Please reply though cause I'm really curious XO And I love and shipped you both so much! I'm sorry if you think that I was rude! I really should stop typing now XD

(Eijun): It's okay, you weren't rude! Miyuki is sensitive though.

(Miyuki): I am not! Her confession just caught me off guard, that's all.

**#26Q** from _iAMaSTARKIDranger._

**Q:** Where is my wedding invite?

(Miyuki &amp; Eijun): Who proposed?

The catcher bit his lip and pondered, *Damn it, this person thought ahead of me. I haven't even bought a ring yet nor prepared a speech. Besides, Sawamura and I are still a bit too young. I was thinking maybe after he graduates or when he goes to College/University should I think of a plan about this.*

"Okay, so next question," the brunet innocently said without a clue in the world of Miyuki's dilemma.

* * *

**There were people who asked a lot of questions at the same time but when some are for the Special Chapter the others were for MiyuSawa so I separated them. Thank you for sending in your questions!**

**Miyuki: And thank you for supporting me and Bakamura :)**

* * *

**Omake**

*Click* Hazel-brown eyes lost their focus as a flash had caught them by surprise. "Kazuya, what are you doing?" Eijun arched a brow.

"Taking a picture of you," Miyuki calmly replied.

"But all I have on right now is this blanket," the brunet boy frowned.

"Exactly. This is the perfect angle and perfect image of you."

"What?"

The catcher sighed before explaining to the lad his intention. "Sawamura. You're naked. And laying on my bed. With your bed hair. With the stench of se-" "Don't say it." "-x." "You said it." "I am putting you as my wallpaper."

"The heck?! No way! What if other people see," Eijun protested, feeling uncomfortable with the idea.

Miyuki shook his head. "Don't worry. I'll put you as my home screen while my lock screen is still the picture I took of us on our first date. And since you and I are the only people who knows my password, no one will be able to see it. Beside I'll murder anyone who lays their eyes on this lovely picture of you."

"Hm, okay."

The next day, Kuramochi stumbles upon Miyuki's phone. Out of boredom, he wanted to play game apps on the device when the need of a four-digit passcode greeted him. He pondered for a bit before typing in '0220' which represents both Miyuki's and Eijun's jersey numbers combined together.

It unlocked.

Then he screamed.

Miyuki enters the scene.

Followed by Eijun.

The pitcher screams as well.

And so does Miyuki.

But not from shock or embarrassment.

But in anger.

Kuramochi sported a black eye the next day.

"Why do you keep such a photo anyway?!" the green-haired boy yelled.

"For when I get horny, duh!"


	12. Special 3: Part Twelve

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Daiya no Ace.

**Q&amp;A with MiyuSawa**

_By_: **graylubitches**

Special - New Team Setting

* * *

**Special 12Q** from _Sakana san_.

Hey, I've some questions for Miyuki Kazuya and Adorable baseball dork aka Eijun ( w)

This is kinda spoilerish though, first; what's your thought on Okumura Koushuu, the catcher that will join Seidou this spring, he seems take a liking on two pitchers of Seidou (and he stated that in Teito's game where Eijun gave amazing performance)?

(Miyuki): I have yet to see his abilities as a catcher so I'm not very sure on how to react properly to him. But it's a good thing that our school is attracting more members so the coach can take into account of other talented players and make the best first-string team he can before the next tournament starts. And yes, I know better of how beautiful Eijun was in Teito's game. I had front seats—I mean, I did catch for him in the game after all...and memories of it is still very much clear in my head.

**Q** So if he trying to take main catcher position (and Eijun) from you, what will you do?

(Miyuki): it wouldn't hurt to have a friendly competition. And not that I'm bragging but I dare that brat (a mere future first-year) steal the main catcher position from me...titled as the "genius boy". Also, if he touches my Ecchijun, I'll make sure to haunt him at night so he can never sleep in peace again.

"Kazuya, why would you use that nickname?! Delete it," the brunet grumbled with red hues forming across his cheeks.

"Fine," the catcher sighed before typing away. "'..if he touches my Princess..' Changed it."

**Q** for Eijun, what's your reaction if any of the first year call you "Sawamura-senpai" ? Be honest! :))

Thank you for your time :)))

(Eijun): Oh Oh Oh! I'd feel really happy and proud at the same time! I can teach the younger ones lessons that Master Chris has taught me and show them my awesome pitching style. And I'll also prank my future roommate by scaring him by the door and making him stay up late on his first day which has become a tradition in Seidou. Then I'll watch the first-years puke out their meals after a harsh practice training and reminisce the days when I used to do the same thing exactly one year ago!

**Special 13Q** from _zaito_.

Heyy I just found this and thought to leave some questions ()

**Q1**: to both of you, canonly there's some scene where miyuki teased you in borderline flirting (like in ch 368, where miyuki whispered 'うるさい' or 'noisy' yes with love emoticon, I didn't made that up) or in fall tournament's final game, where Miyuki ask Sawamura to whether he had gone to the bathroom or not, and ask if he needs miyuki's 'assistance' or not) at that point, are you both already dating or it's just Miyuki trying to flirt? XD

(Miyuki): Both. I was flirting with him who was already my boyfriend then

(Eijun): But he was too shameless about it so I declined the offer

(Miyuki): What's shameless about asking to go to the bathroom with you?

(Eijun): The fact that you said I needed your help in pulling my pants down just to do my business!

(Miyuki): Because what if your zipper got stuck and you missed the whole game!

(Eijun): I would have ripped the whole pants and walked out without it if I had to as to not miss my turn in pitching. Beside that event was unlikely to happen at that moment.

(Miyuki): You're Bakamura! Nothing idiotic is ever impossible for you

(Eijun): Shut up! You just wanted to get into my pants before the game started

(Miyuki): Of course, who else is my good-luck charm?

(Eijun):

(Miyuki):

The responses got cut off there as the couple stood up from the computer to busy themselves with each other. The sexual tension was just too much. It needs to be taken care of.

**Q2**: for Chris-senpai and Miyuki, in latest bonus chapter, Miyuki visited Chris-senpai in rehabilitation center, and in the last page, Miyuki ended up talking about Sawamura with Chris-senpai. So to Miyuki, what are you trying to do here ? Are you trying to brag about you lover xD? and to Chris-senpai, what's your thought about this? Also is Miyuki always taking about Sawamura all the time? Thanks for your time~

(Miyuki): Dare I say I was bragging but the purpose wasn't to make Chris-senpai jealous. It was more like my actual self unconsciously flaunting about my boyfriend to everyone because he always appears inside my head and to express how lucky I am that he's doing well in games and achieving things all on his own.

Enters Chris who has been called to answer a miyusawa shipper's question.

(Chris): I find it cute and nice that Miyuki blabs about Sawamura frequently. It just shows how much they're in love with each other and the positive continuing growth and development of their relationship. And no, I'm not exaggerating when I said frequently. Our conversation of whatever topic always needs to have a Sawamura in it. I guess Miyuki loves the boy too much and can't get enough of him. It's sweet in a way and fun to see.

**Special 14Q** from _GHOST_.

**Q**. You think you guys would have made it to koshien without him? ()ゞ

(Miyuki): Nope. Our lost was everyone's responsibility. Eijun became a real and big part of the Seidou team. Even if he was only a relief pitcher, and loud on the mound—he made the field alive. I don't see him anywhere else but in the picture with everyone (and me) together

* * *

**So here are the answered questions for the New Team Setting :') Sorry for the wait but I hope you all liked it.**

**Eijun: MiyuSawa shippers are the best! Because even in this setting aka; future, they believe that Miyuki and I are bound together. Thank you for your support!**

* * *

**Omake**

'I'm breaking up with you'

'Wait, what. Why?'

'There's someone else who I like'

'D-Don't tell me it's-'

'Yes, it's senpai'

'But'

'I'm sorry'

A loud sob echoed throughout the room.

"Sawamura, why are you crying?!" Miyuki asked in worry as he spotted his boyfriend sitting on the floor in front of the movie.

"Kazuya! I-It's so sad! He's moved on to anothe-r! And now she's left to cryyy alone in the dark," Eijun hiccuped.

"Are you crying over a movie?" the catcher snickered as he sat beside the crying boy and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Spitz-senpai recommended it to me!"

Miyuki's eyes widen and he gaped, "Jun-san, watches these sappy things?!"

"Y-You wouldn't leave me right? Like what that guy did to her?"

"Of course not. I'm too head over heels for you, my princess. So enough crying now, okay?"

"Okay, and I love you."

"I love you as much as baseball makes my heart flutter."

"Wow! That's big love!" Eijun said innocently and looked up with rounded eyes.

"My love for you is gigantic."

And then the two smiled and stared at each other lovingly before leaning in for a kiss.


	13. Q: Part Thirteen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Daiya no Ace.

**Q&amp;A with MiyuSawa**

_By_: **graylubitches**

* * *

**#27Q** from _Gh05t_.

Ha! That ending on chapter 9!

**Q** For Eijun: Who would you rather choose to catch your pitches, Miyuki or Chris?

(Eijun): I'd prefer Chris-senpai. I guess it's because he became my mentor that we've formed such a tight bond along with some kind of understanding towards one other. I also really admire and respect him for not giving up on baseball and in being a catcher. He's one of the major reasons to how I can grow up and learn to be a better pitcher. Though I'm not saying this because I think Miyuki is inferior to him. That's not the case at all! I personally think Miyuki does great in maintaining all of the pitchers together but I'm a pretty stubborn and possessive person at times...I admit. I need to be told of things to keep me on the right track however with Miyuki's personality and his way with words...it's a bit hard to comprehend what he's saying, and the true intention and message that lies beneath it.

(Miyuki): ...

(Eijun): You know I love you

For Author-san: thank you so much for your hard work! I love this!

**a/n: you're welcome and thank you for the feedback! they make me feel alive**

**#28Q** from _crazy anko._

Thanks for answering my questions. *banzai Misawa shipper!

I love this. Can I ask a questions again?

**Q**. To Miyuki &amp; Sawamura: Where is your first date took place?

(Eijun): We didn't really spend our first date at somewhere romantic

(Miyuki): Because of mother nature and a few cock-blockers

(Eijun): It happened at the cafeteria. We were given a break on that day and had planned to watch a movie outside but then it started to rain very hard

(Miyuki): And while I was preparing a short dinner date in the cafeteria where I even cooked the food, a few members had heard about the event...

(Eijun): Basically, just when I sat down and Miyuki had placed the food on the table—when he lifted the cover off, half of the meal was already gone. Kuramochi-senpai, Masuko-senpai, Spitz-senpai...just about everyone from the baseball team suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started digging in on our food. Our first date was spent with everyone which was pretty funny. We even took lovely pictures together. One with everyone and one with only the two of us—by the cafeteria sink—after the cock-blockers left for bed, leaving me and Miyuki to clean the place. It's Miyuki's lock screen image!

(Miyuki): But now we when we make plans we make sure no one has heard about it so we won't ever get interrupted again

**Q**. And because since the first kiss question pop out and being dragged until now, I kinda want to know when is your first kiss happen and took place? Is it happened at the confession or after your first date? WHEN? Please, tell me.

(Eijun): It happened during confession

(Miyuki): We both couldn't resist, and were too caught up in the realization that we both reciprocated each other's feelings. Though I can't remember who pulled who first. The only thing I do know is that I dominated him

(Eijun): Y-You did not!

**#29Q** from _breethe carolina._

just a quick question for miyuki; what would you do if something like what happened to rachel amber in life is strange happened to eijun? (if you arent sure just look up 'finding rachel amber')

(Miyuki): I'd search everywhere for the person who would do such a thing to my boyfriend. The situation or scene does not please me and I would happy if something like that never occur in the future. I want to use profanities and tell you in details what I would do if I find the b*stard but the rating might change if I did so I'll hold back. The very thought of it happening to Eijun sickens me, and makes me so very angry. I always wish for his health and for nothing bad to happen to him.

The catcher then turned away from the computer for a moment to shower the brunets hugs and kisses. He also kept it in my mind to show some kind of affection everyday (whether verbally or physically) and to keep an eye on the clumsy boy and everyone who comes near him.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for the questions! Miyuki and Sawamura are happy to read and answer them (: MiyuSawa Forever! And continue sending stuffs in that you may be curious about.**

* * *

**Omake**

"Miyuki, you do know that there's another seat available," Eijun grumbled.

"But I like this seat better," the bespectacled boy said with a huff.

"You're sitting on my lap!"

"Your lap is very comfy."

"Well you two are disgusting!" Kuramochi hollered from across the table. "Go get a room and stop being lovey dovey in front of everyone who's trying to eat their breakfast in peace."

Miyuki snickered, "You're just jealous!"

Then a long minute of argument erupted and no one could get a hold to half them. Unless of course the Captain decides to speak up and says, "Enough."

The two stopped because no one defies Yuki Tetsuya.

Thankfully, Miyuki moved to sit on the seat beside him and out of his personal space.

Eijun slowly relaxed and heaved a sigh of relief. He shook his head. 'Miyuki can be so childish at times.'

Then he felt a hand roaming through his thighs and he mentally face-palmed himself. 'Correction: every time.'


End file.
